dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Marina Baret (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Marina Hannah Baret (neé Flippo) is a minor character in The Gerosha Chronicles, primarily the first webcomic about Ciem and its novel counterpart. She is also briefly a part of Sodality, which makes slight revisions to her story after marrying Matt. She is noteworthy for being the daughter of Stan and Shalia Flippo, a sister of Erin Flippo, an identical triplet of Miriam Flippo, and a fraternal triplet of Candi Levens. She is also the wife of Matthew Baret and the mother of Andy Baret. Skills Marina is adept at surviving in the wild, and is also a skilled banjo and guitar player. This allows her to become the lead singer for Turkeybreath Skyline after she and her family flee into exile when their home in Indiana is destroyed. Character bio Early life Orphaned at the age of seven, Marina wandered through much of her early life being rather naive, and enjoying her time around boys. In versions pre-dating Cataclysmic Gerosha, she remained mostly unaware of the family curse inherited from Honeybee Samuel and Dwayne Lloyd, that would make her grow up to develop hypersexual disorder. Persistent sexual harassment from peers is blamed for her similar tendencies in later versions. She took the family motto of "Always live beneath your means" to greater extremes than her sisters ever took it; and resolved around the age of ten to investigate survival skills even before her sisters took much interest in them. At the age of 12, she was raped by classmate Fred Morrinson. This had a devastating effect on her, and also drove Candi to plot revenge and become the "Spookfaced Centipede" to terrorize Fred into turning himself in. This was in-turn inspired by the fact that Candi had been raped a short while before that by Don the Psycho. Since Candi was unable to do much about the fleeing menace that hurt her directly, she took out some of her frustrations on Marina's attacker. High school Erin, in spite being able to afford to send the girls to private schools, was deceived into thinking Gerosha High was a great school. Candi and Marina both kept the truth about what the boys at Gerosha Middle had done to them a secret between the two of them and Miriam. Erin didn't help the girls any in terms of learning to confide in her as a parent substitute. Instead of helping the girls come to terms with their situations, she acted paranoid about her sisters' reaching puberty. This pushed the girls into confiding in Erin less and less, turning inwards to their increasingly untrustworthy selves. Before long, Marina was unable to control herself around certain boys in school that she deemed "less of jerks" than others. Regardless of students' personal beliefs, all students expected each other to engage in some level of sexual activity or another. Exceptions were not tolerated. After being overprotected and mistreated by Erin one time too many got to Marina, she finally got fed up and tried to console her first boyfriend. Alas, he soon died a tragic death after a family vacation in the mountains went horribly awry. Marina tried to move on, hoping to find lasting love in the arms of another while fearful of Erin finding out. Her compulsion towards sex made her a target for several predators among her peers in high school, and a great many of the boys started using her. Marina wound up sleeping voluntarily with two more boys, then five. Rumors began to fly, and Miriam started getting accused of some of Marina's conquests. Candi too found herself being accused. As the number of rumors flew and the sisters wanted to protect each other, Candi and Miriam started accepting the blame for a few of Marina's conquests. This led to increased harassment from other students, as well as witnessing their family name being tarnished by their classmates all over the Internet. Marriage and exile In 2018, Marina revealed to her boyfriend-of-the-time Matthew Baret that her luck had run out. She was pregnant with his child. Marina's sisters found out shortly thereafter, though Erin's already-deteriorating mental health was strained further by the revelation. Marina, to avoid causing further problems, moved out of Erin's house. Matt agreed to marry her. When the US disintegrated into four countries in 2018, Matt sold his family's dealership and used the money to help him and Marina escape from Ameristan before it was too late. The others, who were assigned later numbers, were betrayed and trapped inside Ameristan. Matt and Marina end up having one child: Andy Baret. Marina also becomes the lead singer of a band called Turkeybreath Skyline, while Matt finds work at another car dealership. Development Marina was first developed as part of a challenge created by The Sims 2 for Stan and Shalia Flippo in Gerosha Prime to have ten children together. Before the Dozerfleet founder got frustrated by the experiment, Shalia was forced with mods to give birth to a set of twins. A third child, Marina, was tacked on afterward and declared the third in a set of triplets. Marina was always to serve a supportive background role, which is why she has been given relatively little to do in every incarnation since the 2005 Battle for Gerosha. As Candi and Miriam's heroine journeys have forced them to confront one moral dilemma after another, Marina wound up playing the role of foil for both of them concerning what could happen if they let their carnal lusts ever gain too much control of them. This was later diminished somewhat as the main two girls became more corrupt in later incarnations. However, it conversely made a foil for what would have happened if Miriam hadn't turned her life around sooner. Marina's philosophy of "always live beneath your means" taken to extremes has always meant that she was willing to live in a trailer home with her husband Matt and son Andy. But what she does with her time has evolved with different tellings of the tale and with the software used to render screenshots. In Gerosha Prime, Marina was content with never being anything more than a stay-at-home wife and mother. Matt worked various odd blue collar jobs. This was changed to Matt running a Christmas tree farm in Despair Gerosha, and later evolved into him being a used car salesman in Classic Gerosha. In Comprehensive Gerosha, he is the owner of Baret Auto Sales. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, Matt inherits Baret Auto Sales and then immediately has to liquidate its assets and sell its properties so he and Marina can flee Ameristan safely. He determines to get to Toklisana as soon as possible, especially since his family's anti-Islamic activities make him and Marina prime targets for Affadidah's regime. The family settles down with a dog named Melinda, and is seldom plot-relevant again. Occupation Marina has gone from merely a supportive housewife and mother in Gerosha Prime to developing a fascination with the Indie artist lifestyle trends in Comprehensive Gerosha. She still lives in the trailer home, but lurks around high rises often. She also plays indie music, and plays with a band called Turkeybreath Skyline. Her trailer park band mates consist of Phexos that were exiled from Phaelite military operations for "being especially poor fighters." Therefore, her band consists of herself, a vampire named Jett Warren, a cyborg named Larry Slickworth, and a Phexo of undefined ability named Barry Rodden. Being similarly solar-sensitive to Jett but without the regenerative abilities, Barry has been forced to wear a suit that looks like a full-body bandage wrap. Therefore, his stage name is "Barry the Mummy." Marina tries to strike a balance between performing with her band and making time for her actual family. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, Marina's family and band are located some place outside of Indiana. Visual portrayal Marina's role was always small in the actuality of Ciem mythos, her only reason for remaining canon being that she becomes the mother of Andy "the Pitohui" Baret, who becomes an ally of Dana McArthur in protecting the rebuilding of Gerosha. As such, she had a Sims 2 portrayal that was seldom used. In Ciem, she is alluded to but never shown. There were plans for her to appear visually with her Baret family at Candi and Miriam's double wedding in Vacaville, CA in Ciem 2. However, those plans were canceled. She was similarly to appear in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede in a more active role, before that project was canceled. She is given a more important role, but still a small one, in Sodality. By that time, she was being depicted with The Sims 3. Her visual portrayal was modified from a simple housewife to an indie rock artist / hipster. She was portrayed in photograph for a time on this wiki with an image of an unknown model, with the image being provided by DeviantArt photographer Maleica. As of February of 2015, she and her sisters were portrayed by DeviantArt artist and model Lee Loo La, until August 27th of 2019. See also * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Ciem * Miriam Flippo * Reily Flippo * Erin Flippo * The Battle for Gerosha * Andy Baret External links * Canceled Gerosha programs art gallery at DeviantArt * "Curled" original print by Lee Loo La at DeviantArt. * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * Marina for download for The Sims 2 and The Sims 3 at DzMD (pending) Category: Flippo family Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Beheaded females Category:Characters